Let's Play
by BubblyKatter
Summary: Let's Play a game every time we have a sleepover. Each game will be more crazier than the last. Are the keepers up for some crazy nights? Of course they are!
1. Chapter 1

**"Ok I was super bored and I just like sleepovers so I made a KK Let's Play fanfic" I said, talking to my laptop screen. The neighbors are going to think I'm insane. "Anyone want to join?" I asked. Crickets could be heard from my open window. Am I really that boring? Just because I'm on my computer all day, does this mean Philby has rubbed off on me? NOOOO!**

**Charlene slammed the door shut as she came in wearing a pink onesie "just make the story already!" she yelled. When Charlene yelled you did not want to question her like when you see a Famanda kiss and you want to film it but it's not worth the risk! I sighed and began my work on the story.**

**Let's Play... Truth or Dare**

The keepers all sat in a circle playing Go Fish at Finn's house while Mrs. Whitman and Mr. Whitman left to see 'The Conjuring.' Philby set down his cards and said "Go Fish is the worst game I ever played."

Amanda nodded agreeing with him "yeah let's play a different game" she said, and then asked "any suggestions?"

"Halo?" Finn suggested. Ever since Maybeck, Philby and him played that game he couldn't get his mind off of it.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Truth or Dare?" Maybeck suggested, smiling slightly.

Everyone shrugged, unsure of whether to say no or yes.

"Then it's settled, we're playing truth or dare" Maybeck said, deciding for them "I'll go first, truth or dare... Willa" he said with a devious smile.

"Dare" Willa answered.

"I dare you to order a pizza" he said. Willa sighed, took out her phone and called the pizza guy.

"My turn" Willa said excitedly "Philby, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to give a piggy back ride to the person on your left" she said.

Philby looked to his right and saw Charlene "fine" he said. Philby stood up and Charlene jumped on his back "where would you like to go?" he asked.

Charlene smiled "THE KITCHEN!" she yelled.

"But that's so far away" Philby complained.

"I am the piggy back rider and you are the piggy, so you have to do what I say" she said, smirking.

Philby sighed "fine, but wait. Maybeck truth or dare?" he asked.

"Just give me a dare" he said.

"Exchange a piece of clothing with the person on you right" he said.

Maybeck took the person who he was going to be exchanging with, it was Amanda "No!" he yelled.

"Well you have to because you picked dare" Philby pointed out.

Maybeck glared at the red head who was now going into the kitchen. "Amanda... hand me the onesie" he said, holding out his hand for the PJ's. Amanda went into the bathroom to change out of her clothing while Maybeck went into the other bathroom to change, after they completed their task they came back downstairs. Maybeck wore Amanda's pink onesie with a cupcake design while Amanda wore Maybeck's black shirt and blue pants, and Philby and Charlene came back in both covered in Nutella face mask. Everyone laughed. Maybeck pointed at Finn "truth or dare, Whitman?" he asked.

"Truth" Finn picked.

"Who was your first crush?" Maybeck asked.

Finn stayed silent for a while until he managed up enough courage to answer "Kristen Stewart." Everyone laughed, except for Finn who hid under his couch. The doorbell rang and Jess got up to answer, it was the pizza guy "that'll be fifteen dollars and twelve cents" he said with a nasally voice. Willa looked at Maybeck to pay but he simply smirked "Willa, pay the man" he said.

Willa smacked Maybeck, took the pizza and slammed the door in Pizza Guy's face

"Well remind me never to mess with Willa" Jess said, wiping off some Nutella off of Charlene's face.

"Noted" Amanda said, doing the same thing to Philby.

Something out of ordinary happened; you want to know what it is? Well if you don't you're gonna read it anyway... They became... Bored again. So horrible.

* * *

**I looked up at Charlene who just stared at the computer screen "can I go to bed now?" I asked.**

**She shook her head no.**

**"I'll make you go out with Philby!" I yelled. I heard a knock on my door "yea?" I answered.**

**"GO TO BED!" Philby yelled. Saved by the... Philby.**

**Hey guys I hope you liked Truth or Dare part of the sleepover and I hope to see you next time. Katter is out... Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ok let me check my reviews!" I say. I click on the review icon to see five "better than nothing" I mumbled. Maybeck peeked from behind me to see them. "So you don't like Wilby?" He asked. **

**"How dare you say that, I love Wilby it's my OTP!" I said.**

**"You were going to make MY Charlie go on a date with Philby!" He yelled. I crossed my arms "well I have to make someone jealous! I can't get Finn and Amanda jealous again we all know how that went" I shivered at the moment when Amanda got jealous of Storey. Not a battle I was hoping for. "Besides you guys aren't even going out and I was just kidding about the whole 'dating' thing an..." I was cut off by Maybeck who gave me the 'just-write-the-stupid-FF-already' face. This story contains randomness.**

**Let's Play... Would You Rather (Dares)**

After Truth or Dare the keepers managed to sit on the couch together while Amanda and Jess were in the kitchen making the _special_ snack. Maybeck took a piece of pizza that Willa stole but she denied the term and said it was borrowing (which we all know isn't true). Willa and Philby were talking about science and geography while Charlene was messing with the T.V remote. Finn got annoyed of her channel switching and snatched the remote right from her hand, Charlene glared at him and began an argument with the leader.

"Gimme!" Charlene reached for the remote and managed to grab it.

"Charlie no! I need to watch Wolverine! Watch Seasame Street later!" Finn yelled. He tried to grab the remote but it was no use Charlene held it up too high for him to reach. "Alright, you asked for this!" He started to tickle her and she dropped the remote right on Willa's head "Charlie, watch it!" she yelled. Charlene crossed her arm as Wills turned the channel to ITV which was now playing an episode of Downton Abbey.

"I didn't even know we had that channel, I missed a whole bunch of seasons of that show Philby was talking about" Finn said.

"You didn't know that I was talking about Broadchurch this whole time? How dare you fake your knowledge, thats the best show ever!" Philby exclaimed.

"Philby, there's not a better show than Breaking Bad" Finn said in a serious tone. Amanda and Jess came in, both holding a plate. Amanda's plate had a piece of bread covered in a brown goop and Jess had a plate of pickles covered in strawberry ice cream.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Willa asked. She buried her face in Philby's shirt, making hin blush. They set the plate on the table.

"I have to agree with the pizza burgler" Maybeck joked. Amanda and Willa glared at Maybeck while Jess offered a pickled covered ice cream to Finn who politely declined, she then offered Charlene one but she replied with a shake of her head.

"Guys!" Philby yelled, Philby had everyone's attention. "I'm bored, so let's play would you rather" he said.

"But if you choose a would you rather that you can do, you have to do it. It's like truth or dare" Maybeck added.

"Maybeck, you and your ideas might get us all killed" Finn said. "I'll start. Willa would you rather eat Jess's_ food_ or Amanda's poo-" Finn corrected himself, "I mean _food?_"

"Um." Willa hesitated. "Jess's" she answered. Jess handed her the pickle an Willa reluctantly ate it. It didn't taste that bad, sour and sweet go together nicely. "Philby, would you rather give up your computer or your pet?"

Philby didn't know what to say. If he gave up Elvis his mom would kill him, if he gave up his computer his world would crash and he wouldn't be able to buy another one "Would this be like a long term thing? Cause I would need my computer or cat back" he asked.

"Like a day" Willa answered.

"Then I will take the chance of giving up my computer because I've got my phone. I'll give you my computer tomorrow" Philby answered. "Amanda, would you rather publish your diary or make a movie on your most embarrassing moment?" Philby asked.

"Philby, you and your weird would you rathers" Amanda said before thinking. "I'd rather make a movie of my most embarrassing moment" she answered. Amanda looked at Finn "and you!" Finn jumped back, ready for the worst. "Would you rather eat my food or eat a dried piece of gum from the sidewalk?" She asked.

'Dried up gum or Manda's food hmmmm' Finn thought. Philby snapped his fingers in front of his friends face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know what I must do!" He mumbled before running out the door yelling 'freedom.' The keepers plus Amanda and Jess were confused, Finn was a lunatic for running out in the middle of the night. Maybeck snapped out of his trance first and saw Finn come in holding a very clean spoon, he then scooped up some of Amanda's _food_ and swallowed it whole. Amanda smiled and hugged Finn.

"Aww, thank you Finn" she said.

Finn smiled "it didn't taste that bad" he said. His sentence was partly true, it didn't taste bad it only tasted... weird. Five minutes later Finn's parents came home with horrified looks.

"Mom, dad you ok?" Finn asked.

"Finn, why don't you guys get to bed" his mother said, walking slowly upstairs with his father following.

"Your parents are totes cray cray" Jess said. She made the crazy sign and laughed silently.

"I guess it's time to hit the hay" Charlene said after yawning.

"Wait!" Maybeck yelled, he had gotten everyone's attention at that point. "Philby I double dog dare you to kiss Wills." Oohs and ahhs filled the room as Philby and Willa blushed.

"O-ok" Philby said, stuttering a bit. He cupped Willa's chin in his hand and kissed her for like a minute before breaking apart. Jess held her hand out to Finn, "Finn, give me my twenty dollars" she demanded. Finn reluctantly took out his wallet and handed her the money. He placed a kiss on Amanda's forehead and settled into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight!" The keepers (Amanda and Jess included) all said in unison. Finn turned off the light and the only noise that could be heard were crickets. Nice soothing crickets.

**"CRICKETS!" I randomly yelled making Maybeck jump. I smiled as he walked out my room. I then looked at my computer screen and typed **

**"GOODNIGHT GUYS/GALS I REALLY NEED TO REVIEW YOUR STORIES BECAUSE YOUR WRITING IS GOING TO BE AMAZING COMPARED TO MINE!" **

**I closed my laptop and went to bed. Katter—Yawn—out.**

**NEXT LET'S PLAY IS ACCENT TAG! **


End file.
